gunsfandomcom-20200223-history
Heckler
The Heckler & Koch (H&K) P2000 and P2000SK are pistols based upon the H&K USP (Universal Self Loading Pistol). It has ambidextrous slide locks and magazine release. This handgun is a polymer based handgun which is capable of shooting +P rounds for the life of the pistol. The P2000 is available chambered in either 9mm Luger, .40 caliber Smith & Wesson and .357 SIG cartridge. The P2000SK model is a smaller "sub-compact" version of the P2000 that is also available in all of the above calibers. The P2000/P2000SK use a Short Recoil Linkless Modified Browning type action also used in the H&K USP series of pistols. Unlike the USP series, the P2000/P2000SK are not available with an external safety. Several variants are available based on trigger weights and if a LEM (Law Enforcement Modification) trigger (H&K's Double Action Only) mechanism is used versus a SA/DA trigger. * V1 - LEM (DAO) trigger with a 4.5-5 lb pull. * V2 - LEM (DAO) trigger with a 7.5-8.5 lb pull. * V3 - SA/DA trigger with a decocking lever mounted at the posterior of the slide to the left of the spurred hammer. SA trigger pull 4.5 lb, DA trigger pull 7.5 lb The backstrap is interchangeable to allow the user to customize the pistol's grip size, and there is a universal accessory rail on the dust cover that allows for the use of tactical lights/lasers and other accessories. Attachment is positive and does not require any tools. This is in contrast with the USP series, which uses a proprietary HK mounting rail that limited the types of accessories that could be used with the pistol. P2000SK The P2000SK is slightly smaller than the regular P2000. It is similar to the USP Compact when compared to the USP. It is able to chamber all rounds that the full-size P2000 can. U.S. versions of the P2000SK will accept the longer USP Compact magazines which provide higher capacities up to 13 x 9mm and 12 x .40/357 SIG. Some of the gun's compact size will be compromised as these longer magazines will stick out approximately 1/2" below the bottom of the P2000SK's grip. Lower capacity 10 round maximum capacity magazines mandated by law in California despite expiration of the Brady Bill's ban on high capacity magazines and are the same size as the higher capacity USP Compact magazines. According to the German web site of HK, the dimensions of the P2000 are: * Overall length 173mm * Overall height 127,5mm * Overall width 34mm * Barrel length 93mm * Sight radius 141,5mm * Weight (for 9mm pistol): * Without magazine 620 g * With empty magazine (for 13 cartridges) 704 g * With empty magazine (for 16 cartridges) 725 g Variants *'HK P3000 ' ** New accessory rail, with interchangeable grips ** Only available with 9x19 mm Luger at the moment ** This pistol is now called HK P30 * Dimensions HK P30 * Overall length 177,5mm * Overall height 138mm * Overall width 34,8mm * Barrel length 98mm * Sight radius 148,5mm * Weight ''' * '''Pistol with magazine (empty) approx. 740 g * Magazine (empty) approx. 93 g *'HK45' ** .45 ACP *'HK45C' ** Compact version of the HK45 Both can be fitted with a threaded barrel and higher profile front/rear sights for use with a Silencer/Suppressor. Category:Pistols